


The Magic Word and the Triwizard Tournament

by bukalay



Series: Billy Batson and the Wizarding World [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cedric Diggory Lives, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hufflepuff Wins House Cup, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Billy covers the entirety of the Triwizard Tournament while he, as Captain Marvel, investigates the mystery behind Harry's inclusion into the said tournament.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Colin Creevey, Billy Batson & Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour & Cedric Diggory & Viktor Krum & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Billy Batson and the Wizarding World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927558
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	The Magic Word and the Triwizard Tournament

"Very Good Colin."

Colin preened at the praise as he and Harry got inside an empty classroom, desks pushed aside, leaving a big space in the middle apart from the velvet covered black board facing five velvet desks and chairs.

"I try to Mr. Batson sir."

Ludo Bagman stood at one end of the black board talking to a witch in green while Durmstrang's champion sat at the classroom's corner, silent as the grave. Beaxbaton's champion, Fleur Delacour was animatedly talking with Hogwarts's other champion, Cedric Diggory. In another corner, Colin was animatedly discussing things with William Batson, the writer from the Mudblood Magazine.

"Champion number four!" Bagman declared, gaining everyone's attention. "Come on closer Harry, we're here for two things, publicity and the wand weighing ceremony."

"Wand weighing?" Harry questioned.

"Wands are a wizard's or witch's most important tool, is it not?" Bagman grinned. "We're just checking if they're all fully functional," He assured. "The expert's with Headmaster Dumbledore, they will be here soon."

"Not going to introduce me Ludo?" The witch in green outfit prompted.

Viktor, interested at what was going on, stood behind Cedric and Fleur.

"Sorry, this is Rita Skeeter." Bagman introduced.

"I am Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet." Skeeter pushed Bagman a little sideways and approached the three champions. "You probably heard of it." She smiled as she shook each champion's hand. "It's you we don't know." She approached the Potter, and dragged him towards the other three champions. "You're the juicy news."

Harry couldn't help but wince at the remark. He's been the 'juicy news' since he was a year old, supposedly killing Voldemort. He'd rather have someone else take the spotlight, someone have eternal glory, thank you very much.

"What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheek?" Skeeter continued her spiel as she brushed Fleur's cheeks. "What mysteries do the muscles mask?" She squeezed Cedric's and Viktor's respective shoulders. "Does courage lie beneath those curls?" She ruffled Harry's already messy hair. "In short, what makes a champion tick? Me myself and I want to know, not to mention my rabid readers." She chuckled.

"That's all well and good Rita, but would you respect our champions' personal spaces?" William smiled. "Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter we meet again."

"Hello Mr. Batson." Cedric and Harry greeted.

"Because you're an 'oh so established news magazine'." Rita growled.

"We may have struggled for a few months Rita, but our article about Pettigrew and the subsequent articles has since turned out to be such a big hit that we had to reprint for more." William grinned at the witch. "But alas, today's not about us, it's about them." William gestured at the champions.

"For our lovely guests, I am William Joseph Batson, writer and editor-in-chief of the Mudblood." William smiled as he noticed the Bulgarian and Frenchwoman's narrowed eyes. "Yes, I am quite aware that it's a word not used in polite society." He assured the two champions. "However, it is my firm belief that I can turn something bad into something good, just like how we can make stones into a flock of birds."

"I'd like you four to meet my Photographer for this article and the subsequent articles for the Triwizard Tournament, Mr. Colin Creevey."

"You're having a child do an adult's work?"

"A professional starts somewhere Rita, why not have Mr. Creevey start as early as now."

"I really thank you for this opportunity Mr. Batson." Colin expressed his gratitude then flashed a picture of his mentor.

"Please Colin, you can call me William like we agreed to last year." The man simply ruffled Colin's hairs. "The Headmaster is already aware of this, the Triwizard Tournament won't be my article, it'll be nephew's, he's just using the loo."

"And where would you be?" Rita challenged.

"There are a lot of events happening in the Wizarding World Rita, hence we delegate." William smiled. "In any case, my nephew's at the same age as Mr. Diggory, Colin I trust that you take care of my nephew."

"You can count on me William."

"I'll be off now." William exited the room.

Rita was speechless at the man's audacity, trivializing the resurrection of a long time event such as the Triwizard tournament.

Well his loss.

A moment later, a boy entered the classroom, wearing muggle clothes to boot.

"Billy Batson at your service." The boy introduced himself with a salute.

Harry couldn't help himself but snort at the boy's antics. He could tell that he was mocking a lot of shows on the telly.

"Hey Billy, your uncle paired us up again."

"Holy Moley! That true Colin? Neat!"

"Batson sends a child to do his job?" Rita exclaimed. "How unprofessional can he be?!" She stomped her way towards the newcomer. "Aren't you supposed to be in a school young man?"

"Actually no Ms. Skeeter." Billy replied politely. "Uncle William is home schooling me using the things he learned at Ilvermorny, besides I'm already of age, hardly a child don't you think?"

"You're American? He attended Ilvermorny?"

"Born and raised." Billy shrugged. "Enough about me, this day isn't about me, it's about them." He gestured to the champions.

"If you don't mind Ludo, I'd start my interviews with the youngest champion." Rita humphed before she dragged Harry away from the group.

"If you don't mind Mr. Diggory." Billy smiled.

"Sure." Cedric shrugged.

* * *

It was right after dinner that the four champions convened with Colin and Billy. The Creevey just got permission to be out past curfew for a magazine interview.

"Did you guys bring with you your garbs for the tournament?" Billy greeted the champions.

"Oui." Fleur frowned. "I still don't know why we need to bring our swimwear."

"Oh that's because we wanted to use stock photos of you in all your possible outfits during the tournament." Billy handed the champions a piece of parchment. "Historically speaking, the Triwizard Tournament features tasks from three of the four elements: air, water, earth and fire."

"I get it!" Colin exclaimed. "Since there's water involved, you think they'd have to be in a swimwear at some point."

"Correct Colin!" Billy grinned. "I would have given points for that answer." He chuckled.

"Vhat avut the dress roves?" Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just wanted to take a picture of the champions in dress robes." Billy shrugged.

"In any case, we'll have your pictures taken now, in lieu of everyone's curfew, which has long passed, my uncle has already talked to the Headmaster and Heads of Houses and has exempted you from the curfew." Billy took out a muggle pen and notepad. "So is Colin actually, but unlike you four, he's not a champion, so he needs to be back into the dorms after taking your pictures."

With everything out of the way, Colin took everyone's pictures with the all the outfits they brought. From their normal athletic wears to their formal garbs. He took the champions photographs individually and as a group.

Harry was about to change back into his Hogwarts's robes when Colin noticed a beetle on the Potter's hair.

"Hey Harry, you have a beetle on your hair."

"Really?!" Billy groaned.

Billy faced the four champions, at Cedric specifically.

"Mr. Diggory, my uncle told me that you are adept in revealing charms, able to undo someone's transfiguration spell, like those of the animagi."

"I won't say 'good' but Mr. Batson did have me use one on the rat that turned out to be Peter Pettigrew." Cedric humbly replied.

"Could you please use one on that flying beetle?" Billy pointed at the beetle that was flying away from the group.

" _Revelio."_

Soon enough, the beetle turned into Rita Skeeter, writer for the Daily Prophet.

"Holy Moley! William was right, he told me you'd stoop this low Ms. Skeeter, but wow."

"What my rabid readers need are juicy news, not like a child knows about that."

"True, William always told me that we don't really care about the so-called 'juicy news' Ms. Skeeter, we just care about the truth, and apparently you don't."

"This isn't over Batson!" Rita growled as she stomped inside the castle.

"Glad you noticed that Colin before the interview could get started." Billy praised. "That's how the one and only Rita Skeeter gets her scoops, through gossip and exaggerations."

"Just trying to do my best Billy." Colin grinned. "I still can't believe Mr. Batson offered me a spot on his news magazine."

"You have yet to process that? Holy Moley! It's been months!" Billy chuckled. "In any case, there aren't many kids your age able to develop moving pictures Colin," He ruffled the younger boy's hair. "My uncle always say, everyone starts somewhere, it just so happen you started early with us."

Colin preened at the praise, he's been doing that lately. He's been doing a lot of that whenever praises go his way.

Colin wasn't blind to all the things about him. He knows that everyone considers him an annoyance, even his hero, Harry Potter, even his younger brother, Dennis. It hurt sometimes but he still persevered and that got him where he was, as the Mudblood's intern photographer.

"It seems your Head of House has come to collect you." Billy pointed at the approaching Professor Mcgonagall.

After exchanging a few goodbyes, Colin went with Gryffindor's head of house and retired to bed, leaving the Triwizard champions with Billy.

"How'd Colin get in the Mudblood?" Harry was confused.

"Professor Mcgonagall endorsed him actually." Billy admitted. "She admitted to being annoyed at him but she also knew that it was one talent that can be developed."

"Good for him." Harry smiled.

"In any case, let's start with the group interview."

Everyone sat on the ground, waiting for the questions.

"What did you feel when it was revealed that there were four champions?" Billy questioned the four champions.

"Cheated." Cedric, Fleur and Viktor immediately answered.

Harry looked down, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"Care to elaborate?

"'ogwarts 'aving two champions, is most injust!" Fleur declared.

"I agree!" Viktor nodded. "Headmaster Karkaroof vas very angry. Vhat I vant to know is vhy one of Hogvarts's champions feel cheated."

Everyone looked to Cedric, waiting for him to elaborate his answer.

"House Hufflepuff is stereotyped as an unremarkable house, not brave like Gryffindors, not ambitious like Slytherins, not even intelligent like Ravenclaws." Cedric began. "This was supposed to be a small step towards proving them wrong." He admitted.

"How very Hufflepuff of you, loyal to the core." Billy chuckled. "I guess, the Hufflepuffs' humble nature has its downsides."

"I guess it does." Cedric sighed.

"Although, make no mistake, there are a lot of successful Hufflepuffs." Billy grabbed two pieces of parchment from his pants and gave them to Cedric. "Theseus Scamander, the war hero, is a Hufflepuff, same with the author of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', Newton Scamander. Both brothers were also present during Grindelwald and Dumbledore's fated duel, assisting your current headmaster."

"Were they really?" Cedric asked.

"For both Hufflepuffs, actions speak louder than words." Billy smiled at Cedric's reaction. "Make no mistake Cedric, Hufflepuffs are in no way weak, dumb or lazy, the mere fact that a Hufflepuff is in the tournament is a testament of that."

Harry couldn't help but sink even lower at the words exchanged. He knew of the stereotypes the Hufflepuffs were receiving, even Hagrid said that they were an unremarkable bunch.

"What about you Harry?" Billy turned to the youngest Champion. "What did you feel?"

"Scared." Harry immediately answered.

"That's new, even moreso from a Gryffindor."

"I did not put my name into the cup." Harry immediately followed up. "I'm more inclined to believe that someone set me up to die in this stupid tournament, like Professor Moody suggested."

Fleur gasped at the declaration.

"Who would want to kill a little boy like you?" Fleur questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is that I did not put my name into that stupid cup."

The three other champions looked at the youngest boy in their group. The fear Harry was projecting was very genuine in their opinion.

There was also the issue of the age line, the Weasley twins' aging potion did not even work and immediately expelled the both of them from the age line's premises.

"Okay, moving on." Billy shook his head. "What does everyone expect the tournament to be like?"

All four champions were silent for a moment, mulling over the question.

"Dangerous." Viktor grinned.

"Challenging." Fleur chirped.

"A Spectacle." Cedric nodded.

"Life-threatening, but I have faith in Professor Dumbledore to keep everyone safe."

"You do know that this tournament is infamous for its death toll, right Harry?" Billy questioned.

"I know that, but Professor Dumbledore won't let anyone get killed." Harry nodded.

Billy shook his head at the boy's blind faith on one man, one elderly man.

"So to summarize, the four of you expects the tournament to be a dangerously life threatening spectacle that challenges its participants?"

"Nice way to summarize our answers." Cedric chuckled.

"Looks like this concludes the interview everyone." Billy declared. "Although my uncle wants you four to meet him here tomorrow after dinner, he said about leveling the playing field."

* * *

"And another reason why I like the Mudblood over the Daily Prophet." Hermoine declared as she read through two newspapers.

"Really? Why?" Came Dennis's exuberant question.

"They focus on facts over exaggerations." Hermoine shrugged. "Look." She handed Colin both newspapers for everyone in Gryffindor to see.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**

**Hogwarts's Triwizard Champion – Harry Potter.**

By: Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter was the name that the Goblet of Fire revealed to be Hogwarts's Triwizard Champion, despite there being an age line drawn by the Headmaster himself, Albus Dumbleddore. He was asked how he managed to pass through the headmaster's age line, he's tight-lipped and said along the lines of secrets being his to keep.

There is no denying you-know-who's killer is a powerful wizard in his own right, and he continues to astound us with his attendance at Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his participation in the historical Triwizard Tournament.

When asked about the tournament, this was all he had to say. _"I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now...Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it...I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me..."_

On a different note, Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school.

**Animagus Found Dead in Cell**

By: Kikis Trecus

* * *

**The Mudblood**

**Four Champions, Triwizard Tournament.**

By: Billy Batson

In a recent turn of events, the Goblet of Fire revealed four champions instead of three for the revival of the Triwizard Tournament: Durmstrang's Quidditch Sensation, Viktor Krum; Beaubaxton's Exceptional Witch, Fleur Delacour; Hogwarts's Golden Boy, Cedric Diggory; and The-Boy-Who-Lived himself, Harry Potter.

Investigations are still on going to determine who put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. According to various sources, many underage Wizards and Witches attempted to pass through the age line, which Hogwarts's Headmaster drew around the goblet, through various means including aging potions and transfigurations, all of which were reportedly unsuccessful.

Harry Potter claims to not have put his name into the Goblet, making the reveal that he is school's second champion a surprise to him as anyone else's.

When the champions were asked how they felt about the reveal, all of them, felt cheated. Beaubaxton's and Durmstrang's respective champions felt that the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself cheated so that Hogwarts's can have two champions, the same sentiments were also aired by their respective School Heads.

Hogwarts's other champion, Hufflepuff's very own Cedric Diggory, claimed that this tournament may have been a stepping stone towards eliminating the stereotypes that plagued his house, with the addition of Gryffindor's champion, that all went up in smoke along with any chances to stop the stereotype that lingered.

**Found Dead: Unlicensed Animagus**

By: Frederick Fawcett

* * *

"Are you sure-"

"-it's not-"

"-just your-"

"-bias showing?"

The Weasley twins questioned the Granger as they sat next to each other.

"I assure you, it's not my bias." Hermoine hugged. "Seriously, Harry and I have been on our separate ways a lot of times, I'm at the library, actually studying for my lessons and he's out there either playing Quidditch for the team or procrastinating."

"Someone's prickly." The twins chuckled in unison.

"This isn't fair." Colin whined. "I only told Billy that Harry and Hermoine were very close friends!"

"Exhibit number two." Hermoine gestured towards Colin with a raised eyebrow.

"The question is, how was she able to get these information?" Hermoine narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"She turns into a beetle." Colin calmed himself. "I saw Cedric use the revealing charm on a beetle that turned into her, Billy said that was how she got her scoops."

"She's an unregistered animagus?" Hermoine exclaimed.

* * *

"I wasn't sure you four would come." William greeted the four champions.

"You said about leveling the playing field." Harry answered.

"Too true, Mr. Potter." William smiled. "I will admit this is for your benefit as you are two or three years younger than the other three champions." He admitted. "To make this a fair game, I'm offering to teach you some spells you may or may not know."

The four champions stood attentively at the offer, of course they were going to use this opportunity to learn new spells.

"Won't this be called cheating?" Cedric voiced his reservations.

"A Hufflepuff indeed," William chuckled. "No it's not, not only am I a third party, no allegiance to any of the participating schools, I am also offering this to all four of you." He smiled. "That and I would like for there to be no casualties in this tournament, known to have killed students much younger than you."

"What about Professor Dumbledore?"

"Your faith in your headmaster is commendable Mr. Potter, but I must say, he can't readily interfere with the tournament." William offered somberly. "You must understand that he's bound to the rules of the tournament as well."

Harry audibly gulped at William's words. If there was one thing that Harry was assured of in this tournament, is that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone killed in this tournament, but now? He felt like puking his insides.

"What I'm about to teach tonight is one you'll surely be glad to know." William smiled. "Tell me, Mr. Krum, Ms. Delacour and Mr. Diggory, do the three of you know what a bubble head charm is?"

Fleur nodded while Viktor and Cedric shook their heads.

"It will probably be taught as the year progresses, nevertheless, I will be teaching you four how." William smiled. "Point your wands towards your chins and repeat what I am doing."

William demonstrated the wand movement to the four champions and repeated them a few times for everyone to see.

"Now the incantation for this is, aera bulla."

"Aera bulla." The four simultaneously repeated after the news writer.

"Good." William nodded. "Now you four try casting the spell."

All four nodded as they pointed their wands on their respective chins and imitated William's wand movement from earlier.

" _Aera bulla"_

"Now to know if you correctly cast the spell." William levitated three dungbombs and dropped them near the champions.

The intended reaction came, apart from Fleur, all male champions immediately covered their nose in an attempt to stave off the putrid smell the dung bombs emanated.

"No smell Ms. Delacaour?"

"Non Monsiuer."

"C'est Magnifique!" William praised. "Boys, the only way to stop the smell is to cast the bubble-head charm correctly." He offered.

The boys immediately began their second attempt at casting the charm to varying levels of success. Sooner, the first of the boys to cast the charm correctly was Cedric, followed by Viktor and lastly, Harry.

"You four practice the charm and see if you can properly cast it in a short amount of time." William ordered. "Try using one whenever you use the bathroom… err… the loo."

* * *

The nightly training with William continued on until the week before the first task happened. They started with reviewing all the spells that the four were taught.

"Bubble-head charm." Cedric answered.

"Smoke-screen spell." Fleur added.

"Severing charm." Viktor stated.

"Mending charm." Harry nodded.

"Water making spell." Cedric smiled.

"Aqua Eructo." Harry grinned.

"Eradication spell." Viktor supplied.

"Shield charms." Fleur offered.

"Very good." William smiled. "I guess you four are taking this tournament seriously." He nodded. "This might be the last session we will have, and I will teach you one of the most difficult spells in Wizarding History, the Patronus charm."

"The Patronus charm?" Fleur tilted her head.

"The Patronus charm is known to defend against the Dementors and Lethifolds, both Dark creatures that have no other known defenses." William explained. "To cast it, you must think of the happiest memories of your life."

"Happiest memories?"

"Right!" Harry nodded. "Our happiest memories are what fuels our Patronus, they become our shields against Dementors and other Dark creatures, they will feed on the Patronus rather than feeding on the caster."

"Correct." William nodded. "Do you know the spell Harry?"

"Professor Lupin taught it to me when the Dementors were in the school." Harry admitted.

"Have you successfully conjured a corporeal patronus?"

Harry nodded.

"There are two types of Patronuses, Corporeal and Incorporeal." William stated. "An Incorporeal Patronus forms shapeless silver light from the wand and act as your personal shield from the aforementioned Dark Creatures, a Corporeal Patronus will be in a shape of an animal that best represents you."

"To successfully cast the Patronus charm. You can't use just any happy memory, it has to be the happiest memory." Harry added. "Or at least a memory that makes you very happy, at least that was what it took for me to actually cast an Incorporeal Patronus."

"Aren't the both of them just the same?" Cedric questioned.

"Maybe so, but for me they're different." Harry shrugged.

"Harry what do you say we cast the spell at the same time?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

Two white silvery animals came out of their respective wands, one Stag and a Tiger. Both animals seemed to run around the five of them before running onto the lake, as if playing around.

"A stag." William observed.

"A bloody tiger." Harry exclaimed. "Your patronus is a bloody tiger."

"A Bengal Tiger." William corrected.

"It's still a bloody tiger!"

"Gee whiz! What can I say? I love me some tigers" William grinned.

The other three champions looked at the silvery animals in awe.

Soon, the two patronuses vanished.

"Now I want the three of you to close your eyes and think of your happiest memory to date, lose yourself into those memories before chanting the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'"

The three champions nodded as they each thought up of their happiest memory.

The first one to open their eyes and say the incantation was Viktor. He drew a circle above him and a small white silvery mist appeared at the tip of his wand.

The second one to open their eyes was Fleur. She cast the spell and flicked her wrist, but the results she got were the same as Viktor's.

When Cedric opened his eyes, he first took a deep breath before casting the spell and drew a circle in front of him simultaneously. A silver orb of light appeared at the tip of Cedric's wand before it too died down.

"How come Potter can produce his easily?" Viktor questioned.

"Oui!" Fleur nodded.

"It probably has to do with the fact that the Dementors that seemed to fancy him," Cedric offered. "He lost his Quidditch match against me because the Dementors attacked him and fell unconscious in the middle of the game." He crossed his arms. "For the record, I called for a rematch."

"I agree with my fellow Gryffindors, you won that match fair and square." Harry objected.

"Born out of necessity?" Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Most likely." Cedric nodded.

"The patronus is one of the most difficult spells to cast," William explained. "Apart from Harry here, I never expected anyone to cast a patronus on their first try, no, I didn't expect anyone to be able to cast the spell on their first try."

"I didn't get it at first either." Harry offered. "I learned this spell like a year ago."

"It is still impressive how you succeeded in producing a full body patronus in a span of a year, most wizards and witches take years to produce one, if at all." William praised.

* * *

Time passed and the other three champions barely got any progress in summoning an incorporeal patronus, let alone a corporeal one. None of them were deterred however, they tried countless times to at least summon an incorporeal one.

"Mr. Diggory, Ms. Delacour, Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter, gather around for a moment." William called. "There's another use to the patronus. They can send messages to anyone anywhere."

"Like a telephone?" Harry questioned.

"Telephone?" The other champions.

"A muggle device capable of sending voiced messages to a specific person or location." William explained. "Although, I think it's comparable to a radio."

"Radio?"

"Right, English." William sighed. "I meant wireless, the patronus is comparable to a wireless, minus the animals."

"You mean to say that we can send messages to any one through our patronus?" Harry asked, giddy at the new option for communication.

"I'd simmer that anticipation if I were you Harry, you still have the Trace on you." William shook his head. "But yes, that is indeed the case."

"Brilliant!"

"However, I'm not teaching you four that particular ability just yet, not until you three can produce a corporeal patronus of your own." William stated. "You three are getting the hang of it, you just need to push through." He encouraged. "As for you Harry, I want you to practice that spell without shouting your heart out."

Harry had the decency to blush at the observation.

"Before we end this session, I am telling you of a word that may or may not be of use to you." William used his wand to write in the air.

The letters S, H, A, Z, A, and M appeared.

"Read this word." William instructed.

"Shazam?"

"With more conviction."

"Shazam!"

Suddenly lightning flashed from the sky as thunder roared.

"You may speak that word if you feel like your life is in danger." William stated.

"It's not a spell?" Cedric questioned.

"No it's not, think of it as a Taboo." William shook his head. "Once you utter that word, something or someone will help you in your time of need. It's like a call for help, only it won't be as obvious as shouting 'help me'." He chuckled.

"Why are you telling us this Monsieur Batson?" Fleur questioned.

"The entire World has lost a lot of people Ms. Delacour from the many wars the muggles and the wizards and witches have staged. Grindelwald's war alone cost the lives of many muggles and magical people be it adult or child." He sighed. "I am simply avoiding the worst case scenario."

* * *

The tournament continued as scheduled. The first task was against dragons. Cedric was about to be burned by the dragon's fire when he expelled a pressurized jet of water from his wand, just enough for him to escape.

Vikor managed to save the other dragon eggs that would've been squashed by the dragon's stomps by firing off a shield charm above the aforementioned eggs.

After the scores were announced, Viktor and Harry tied in first place with Cedric in close second and Fleur in third.

"Hey Harry!" Billy greeted as he went inside the first aid tent.

"Hey Billy!" Harry waved.

"I just finished interviewing the other three champions and I'm sure Colin's managed to take a picture of each of your and your fellow champions' brilliant moments earlier." He chuckled. "Care to share what you felt?"

"Oh Harry?" One Rita Skeeter intercepted him. "May I have a word?"

"Sure!" Harry smiled. "Good-bye."

Billy snorted at the remark.

"Let's go somewhere Billy."

"Sure thing."

* * *

**The Mudblood**

**First Task: Nesting Mothers**

By: Billy Batson

The first task for the Triwizard Tournament is getting through dragons. The main objective of the task is to steal a fake egg from a nesting dragon.

Various sources told the Mudblood about how it was dangerous to use dragons for a tournament with student participants.

Newton Scamander, a famed Magizoologist and author of a series bestselling of books 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', has condemned the use of nesting mothers and their eggs in the tournament. The unnecessary danger to the brood and their mother could have been prevented had there been no real eggs used in the task.

He does send his appreciations to Durmstrang's champion, Viktor Krum, for using a shield charm to protect the eggs, instead of letting them get squashed by their very own mother, trying to protect them.

The champions were asked before of what they expected this tournament going to be. The four of them were in agreement that it's "a dangerously life threatening spectacle that challenges its participants". We asked them now if that's what was still on their minds for the second and third task.

The four of them are also in agreement with what they thought of the tournament now. "This goes beyond dangerously life-threatening and challenging, this is survival."

* * *

Days passed and it was time for the Yule Ball.

Billy and Colin were busy with the Ball's attendees with Billy interviewing the guests and Colin taking their photographs.

Soon enough, Billy spotted the champions separately, along with their dates. He waited for the eight of them to converge before he ambushed them with an impromptu interview.

"Hey guys!

"Hello Billy." Cedric and Harry greeted.

Fleur simply nodded at the young journalist while Viktor acknowledged his presence by looking at him with mild interest.

"Could you introduce me to your dates for this lovely night?" Billy prompted.

"My lovely date is one Herm-own-ninny." Viktor introduced as Hermoine gave a bow.

"My date for this night is Cho Chang." Cho mimicked Hermoine's actions and bowed in front of the journalist.

"My date for tonight is Roger Davies." The Ravenclaw smugly nodded at Billy.

"O-oh! M-my date is Parvati Patil." Parvati bowed at the journalist and offered a smile.

"So what do you think of this night?" Billy asked.

"Exciting." Hermoine answered.

"Nervous." Harry offered.

"Come now mate, I'm sure everything will be fine." Cedric assured the Potter.

"Champions over here please!" Came Professor Mcgonagall's voice.

"Looks like the deputy Headmistress is calling for you." Billy grinned. "Colin take a shot of these eight would you."

"Sure thing Billy!"

The four champions and their dates positioned themselves comfortably before Colin took a picture of all eight of them.

* * *

**The Mudblood**

**Yule Ball: A Memorable Magical Night**

By: Billy Batson

The recently concluded Yule Ball was the first time in centuries that the event has coincided with the Triwizard Tournament. As such Hogwarts has been made a witness to the interschool camaraderie between students from all participating schools. They can invite just about anyone to the school dance provided that they are students of the participating schools.

Durmstrang students can invite students from both Hogwarts and Beauxbaton, as was the case for the school's champion, Viktor Krum, who had the lovely Hermoine Granger as his date.

Beauxbaton's students were also in the same boat as they too can invite, or can be invited, students from Durmstrang and Hogwarts which was true for their champion, Fleur Delacour, who had the dashing Roger Davies as her date.

That is not to say that the respective schools cannot invite someone from the same school as them, like Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, who had the beautiful Parvati Patil and Cho Chang as their respective dates.

For this one night, Hogwarts's staff, in collaboration with the Department of International Magical Cooperation, transformed the school's Great Hall into a ballroom made of ice. The Hall's enchanted ceiling were dropping snow while tables and chairs have their colors changed from wood brown to snow white and ice blue, giving off the illusion that they were also made of ice.

Icicles clung to the flame-lit and candle-lit chandeliers giving the Hall an atmosphere fit for royalty.

All of the guests in attendance agreed that venue and its ambience was a sight to behold.

The ball was opened by the four Triwizard Champions alongside their dates. The champions themselves were dashing and lovely while their respective dates were beautiful and handsome. The eight of them opened the celebration as they entranced the other attendees with their enchanting dance.

As the ball progressed, many other students and teachers danced. Headmasters Igor Karkaroff and Albus Dumbledore danced with their fellow teachers Professor Antonia Borislava and Professor Minerva Mcgonagall respectively while Headmistress Olympe Maxime danced with Professor Rubeus Hagrid.

The night progressed and the already memorable Yule Ball was graced with the performance of the Weird Sisters, who livened the event.

Both Percy Weasley, assistant to the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Batermius Crouch Sr., and Ludovic Bagman, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports has agreed that the Yule Ball was huge success. It was declared as soon as the ball concluded.

* * *

The Yule Ball just ended, the four champions were just about to retire to their respective beds when a silver Tiger appeared by their bedsides.

"This is one ability of the patronus, sending messages. I would like to meet everyone on New Year's eve and good night."

As soon as the last word was stated, the silver tiger vanished.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, the four champions converged where they had been meeting William by the lake. Cedric and Fleur were talking with each other when Harry had arrived while Viktor simply stood to the side not caring of what was happening at the moment.

"Good you're here." William walked towards the champion. "I'm afraid this is no social call or another teaching session." He continued somberly.

"What happened?" Cedric immediately questioned.

"I have a lead to who put Mr. Potter's name into the goblet," William shook his head. "I'm still following it will go." He added. "Have any of the teachers been giving you 'helpful' hints past the first task?"

"Professor Moody was rather impatient to know if I had figured the clue just yet." Cedric offered.

"Same with me." Harry nodded.

"I see." William clicked his tongue. "I want the both of you to stay vigilant, especially around your teachers." He instructed both Hogwarts's champions.

"Vhat is going on? Vhy are ve suspecting Hogvarts's staff?" Viktro asked.

"Oui."

"If my suspicions are indeed true, this isn't the first time the Dark Lord has had his followers infiltrate the school to kill one Harry Potter." William looked at the youngest champion. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes." Harry looked at his shoes.

"From what I gathered, Professor Quirrel was possessed by the wraith of the Dark Lord in an attempt to steal the Philosopher's stone." William stated. "Then the Chamber of Secrets, the heir of Slytherin was referring to one Tom Marvolo Riddle."

William wrote the name in the air before flicking his wrist to rearrange the letters to form 'I am Lord Voldemort'

"Voldemort has attended Hogwarts, but I'm going on a tangent." William shook his head. "Just last year, Black's escape from Azkaban and the reveal that Peter Pettigrew was the Weasley's pet rat."

"How, how do you know that?" Harry stared at the man.

"The ghosts here are loose lipped Harry." William knelt down to Harry's height. "I asked and they answered.

"The same thing will happen this year too?" Cedric gasped.

"I can't say for sure, but yes it's a possibility," William nodded. "Mr. Potter's name being revealed as the tournament's fourth champion, despite the precautions put in place fits the pattern."

"What are we to do?" Fleur panicked.

"As I said, I am still following the lead I have, however, I did not call you here simply to inform you."

The four champions narrowed their eyes in curiosity.

"I am here to cast protective charms on you." William gestured towards his wand. "You four might feel some shocks, but that's just my brand of magic."

"Can it block the unforgivable curses?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately no, alongside the protective charms, I am also casting a compulsion curse on the four of you."

"Wha-no!" The four of them protested.

"It's not the imperious curse." William assured. "Remember the word I had shared to you the week before the first task? If you four are in any life-threating situation, you will be compelled to say the word."

"Wouldn't it be called cheating if we were compelled to say the word in a tournament known to have fatalities?" Cedric questioned.

"Of course, I have already taken that into account, the compulsion only takes effect if you hear the first two syllables of the unforgivable curses." William explained.

"What about ze times where we feel zat we are threatened but ze unforgivable curses weren't cast?"

"You are free to say the word as well."

The four champions looked at each other in contemplation. From William's words, it seemed like this protection would last a lifetime.

"I'll take it!" The four champions voiced out.

"Well then, all four of you surround me." William instructed. "You need to place the tip of your wands and your left hand anywhere on me and close your eyes." He added. "You might feel a bit shocked but don't open your eyes as soon as I tell you to."

The four champions followed the instructions presented and closed their eyes, anticipating whatever would happen.

"Shazam!" William muttered under his breath.

Lightning struck William and shocked the four champions. They persevered however and remained in their places with their eyes closed.

"Shazam!"

Another lightning struck the location where William once stood shocking the four champions unconscious.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**

**Triwizard Champions Found Unconscious**

By: Rita Skeeter

In what should have been a happy new year's celebration turned horrifying when yours truly, Rita Skeeter, found the four champions of the Triwizard Tournament by the school's lakeside. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter were all found unconscious.

Headmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime all expressed disappointment with the school's rather lackluster security. They had a very thorough choice of words to express their disappointment.

According to various sources, it seemed like Mr. Potter had cast a sleep walking curse on his fellow champions as a prank and cast one on himself to avoid suspicion.

Mr. Potter was asked if the theory was true, as usual the boy-who-lived was tight-lipped and remarked about how secrets should stay a secret.

* * *

Harry looked at the newspaper that Professor Mcgonagall had given him in her office.

"I swear Professor Mr. Batson had the four of us meet there like we used to." Harry justified.

"I know Mr. Potter, the headmaster and I received his message through a patronus and asked for permission." The Gryffindor's head of house. "I am simply here to discuss how you should address this situation."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, you can be reckless and do stupid responses most of the time so I called you in here before you could even retaliate."

Harry had no words to retort with the Professor's logic. He knew it himself that he was tad bit reckless.

* * *

Depending on how one looked at things, the weeks that lead up to the second task was either exciting or nerve-wracking.

Cedric had clued Harry in on how to actually get the clue from the golden egg that they had gotten from the first task.

Harry, Hermoine and Ron all worked together on deciphering the clue that he got but they were stuck how to breathe underwater for more or less than an hour.

The day of the second task came, and the champions found out that the clue was about their friends who they need to save from underwater.

Cedric and Fleur all used the bubble-head charm before diving underwater while Krum transfigured himself into an incomplete shark and gave himself gills.

Harry simply downed the gillyweed that Dobby had given him beforehand.

"Tied in first place are Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter! Both Hogwarts's champions!" Bagman announced. "Followed by Mr. Krum and then by Ms. Delacour!"

* * *

**The Mudblood**

**Second Task: Underwater Rescue**

By: Billy Batson

The second task involved saving one of the champion's loved ones underwater. The champions were in a state of shock as soon as they found out what the second task entailed. Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour didn't waste any time and cast the bubble-head charm before diving down the lake, in an effort to save their loved ones who were unconscious underwater.

Viktor Krum transfigured himself into a shark in a bid to breathe underwater and swim faster to save his loved one underwater.

Harry Potter, without using his wand, suddenly gained gills and webbed limbs, both conducive for underwater travel. He immediately dove down the lake to see who his hostage was.

Some sources believed that Mr. Potter ate a gillyweed to turn himself into a sea creature for an hour.

The first one to surface was Fleur Delacour, she was unable to save her hostage, her younger sister Gabrielle Delacour, for she was attacked by a swarm of grindylows.

The next to surface was Cedric Diggory along with his hostage, Cho Chang, his date during the Yule Ball.

After Cedric was Viktor Krum alongside his hostage, Hermoine Granger, his date during the Yule Ball.

Harry Potter was the last to surface, even later than his hostage, Ron Weasley, his best friend, and Fleur's younger sister.

According to the merpeople, Harry had arrived to where the hostages were kept first but didn't surface immediately and waited for the other champions to rescue their hostages.

The second task ended with Potter and Diggory tying in first place, followed by Krum and then by Delacour.

**Sirius Black Declared Innocent**

By: Mary Atkinson

* * *

Time passed and the reveal of the third task came. Viktor, Cedric and Harry were upset as soon as they saw that the Quidditch Pitch was turned into something unrecognizable. Something the three of them so loved was defiled to this degree.

"I assure you Mr. Krum, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter you'll have your Quidditch field back to the way it was, as soon as the third task is done." Bagman assured.

"A Maze." Viktor observed.

"Pretty hedges aren't they?" Bagman smiled. "Give it a few months and they'll be 20 feet high." He bragged.

"We seemply 'ave to get through ze maze?" Fleur questioned.

"There'll be obstacles and Professor Hagrid is providing us a number of creatures."

Harry winced at the information, he knew how dangerous some of Hagrid's creatures were.

"The champions with the highest amount of points will get a head start, meaning Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter will start first followed by Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour." Bagman grinned. "Everyone should have a fighting chance depending on how one passes through the obstacles.

After the information dump for the final task, Harry and Viktor decided to talk for a bit while Fleur and Cedric went back inside the castle.

After walking towards the forest and talked for a bit, one of the judges, Mr. Crouch, turned up looking worse for wear. He was saying something along the lines of warning Dumbledore and it was his fault.

Harry ordered Viktor to stay while he got Professor Dumbledore.

Unfortunately by the time he and Dumbledore they only found Viktor sprawled to the ground and no sign of Crouch.

"What are you doing here gentlemen?" William walked towards the group.

"Harry claims to have seen Barty Crouch here in the forest, looking delirious." Dumbledore informed the journalist. "And Viktor claims that Crouch has attacked him." He continued.

" _Appare Vestigium."_

Lightning struck the tree that William faced and soon enough a visage of Crouch appeared on the tree alongside a visages Harry and Krum talking to him. After a few moments the Potter's visage vanished and a red circle hit the Krum's visage, before it fell beside the delirious image of Crouch.

A green beam hit Crouch's head before everything disappeared.

Skid marks that of a femur bone replaced the visages that lead towards Hagrid's hut before it disappeared.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the point where the femoral skid marks stopped and that location exploded, revealing a human femur.

" _Revelio"_

The bone turned into Barty Crouch senior.

William looked at Hagrid and then at Dumbledore.

"No Hagrid can't be Crouch's killer." The Headmaster shook his head. "Hagrid was expelled from the school in his third year, transfiguring a human to a bone is far too advanced for someone of Hagrid's skill level."

"I'm sorry for that Headmaster, as a former auror, you know I had to scratch names from the list." William apologized.

"It's quite alright my boy." Dumbledore smiled.

"Hagrid, could you fetch Igor Karkaroof, he needs to be informed of this."

"A former auror eh?" Moody.

"Retired." William shrugged. "Now I'm just a journalist."

"Even still, one must exercise CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody exclaimed.

* * *

**The Mudblood**

**Triwizard Tournament Casualty**

By: William Joseph Batson

Bartemius Crouch Sr. was found dead at Hogwarts's grounds. People wonder if this was an assault or simply a casualty of the infamous tournament that was recently revived.

It is no secret that the Triwizard Tournament has an infamous death toll. The process of which the champions are chosen is through an ancient magical artifact, the Goblet of Fire. Little is known about this artifact, the Ministry and the School's involved are also in the dark as to what this magical artifact is capable of.

The Ministry claims that the champions selected by the Goblet were bound by a magical contract with failing to adhere to the contract, siphons the person's magic and/or life, hence the approval of Mr. Potter's participation, despite the new rule that underage students being ineligible to participate in the tournament, or at least submit their names to the said magical artifact.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement are hard at work at figuring out the cause of Mr. Crouch's death, whether it was mere happenstance or his death was part of the tournament altogether.

Despite the tragic passing of the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the Ministry, by way of Minister Cornelius Fudge, has declared the third and final task to continue and he will take over Mr. Crouch's duties as judge.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**

**HARRY POTTER: "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"**

By: Rita Skeeter

* * *

**Witch Weekly**

**Harry Potter's Secret Heartache**

By: Rita Skeeter

* * *

The days leading up to the night of the third task was eventful, too eventful if you asked Harry.

Harry had been under Rita Skeeter's libelous attacks at the Daily Prophet ever since he and his fellow champions were found unconscious by the lake during New Year's Eve. During those days, Hermoine was hard at work to catch Rita Skeeter red handed and stop her from obtaining information through means that weren't ethical.

Even Hermoine fell to her libelous attacks and as a result, she was receiving many howlers for more than a day over the article about her supposed love triangle with Harry and Viktor

After the second task, Harry trained with Hermoine and Ron some spells that the Granger discovered in her research: the Impediment Curse and the Reductor Curse. He had even managed to surprise his friends that he already knew of the shield charms, but he was still having trouble with them, which was where they focusing their training most of the time.

"You're doing well considering things." Hermoine praised.

"I don't know." Harry shook his head. "When we champions trained with each other, Cedric's disarming charm could penetrate my shield charm and disarmed me of my wand."

"He _is_ two years ahead of us." Ron offered. "As most of the champions are."

"I suppose."

None of the champions ever met with William after their meeting at during New Year's Eve. He had sent them a patronus to deliver a message, but those were simply well wishes and good lucks for the upcoming task.

In the same vein, the champions haven't met with Billy for an impromptu interview or otherwise. They still saw Colin who was taking photographs everywhere.

The day of the third task came and Harry found himself meeting with Professor Lupin and his godfather, Sirius Black, who was recently exonerated. It was a huge surprise to many to see the man who supposedly murdered his parents acting fatherly towards him. He couldn't bring himself to care because he finally have a family to call his own, one that would care for him.

The Weasleys also came to support Harry, as Molly and Arthur had come to see him as one of their own. Even when Percy was being a big prat, he knew that the former Gryffindor Head Boy, also supported him despite the other Weasley siblings sowing doubt about their brother.

As far as Harry knew, Percy was questioned about Mr. Crouch's death, or Ron claims, as he was doing Mr. Crouch's duties in the man's absence. It was probably a huge blow to him that the Minister of Magic himself has decided to take over Mr. Crouch's duties instead of Percy.

It was a huge miracle that Percy was even allowed to witness the third task altogether.

During his meeting with his godfathers and the Weasleys, Harry met the family members of his fellow champions: Fleur's mother, Viktor's parents and Cedric's parents. He had met Cedric's proud father back when he, Hermoine and the Weasleys watched the Quidditch World Cup alongside Cedric and his father.

Harry may not have shown it, he was a bit jealous of Cedric's relationship with his father. A father proud of his achievements, proud of him.

"Ignore him." Cedric offered. "Dad's been angry since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament – you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts's champion."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did he?"

"Hasn't he read The Mudblood?" Harry questioned. "Hermoine says that paper has articles that reflect facts instead of Skeeter's gossips."

"Harry!" Molly admonished. "You know that's not polite."

Harry and Remus began to explain how a certain news magazine came to Hogwarts the year before and revealed Sirius's innocence and Pettigrew's betrayal.

"Remember a few months ago Mum? When Mr. Batson interviewed us?" Percy offered. "He's the owner of that news magazine."

"Really?" Molly's eyes widened. "Well then, he should've chosen a better name." She huffed.

"Can you give me that paper?" Cedric's father stated, not believing the claim until he'd seen it.

"All the students are subscribed." Cedric produced the paper in question, displaying the article about the Triwizard Tournament.

"Do you always carry that everywhere?" Harry elbowed the Hufflepuff.

"I knew something like this would happen, knowing my father." Cedric grinned. "So I made sure to bring my copy of the paper with me."

"Are you sure you're not supposed to be in Slytherin?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hurt." Cedric playfully clutched his chest. "I've been nothing but a loyal Hufflepuff, I'm not about to leave you in the lion's den."

"I am a lion though." Harry smirked. "Shouldn't I be left in a lion's den?"

"A badger's sett then." Cedric grinned.

"I'm surprised you know about muggle terms." Harry hummed.

"Remember when William first arrived?"

"Yeah?"

"The next few months after were spent learning about animals and what muggles do with them." Cedric informed. "Including what to call a group of them, their life spans, and what to call their homes."

"You're taking muggle studies?"

"I want to work at the ministry like dad, well after becoming a professional Quidditch player." Cedric admitted. "Dad has said that the Ministry had business with the muggle government, I think it'll be good to know how to blend in?"

"Are you _sure_ you're not supposed to be in Slytherin, Cedric?" Harry teased.

"Oh hush you git!" Cedric elbowed the youngest champion.

"Aside from the news magazine's name, I quite like this article." The Diggory Patriarch declared. "I'll get a subscription."

"Later, Amos." Cedric's mother voiced out. "We're here to support our son."

"Right!" Amos nodded. "You'll show him Ced, Beaten him once before, haven't you?"

"That Skeeter woman goes out of her way to cause trouble Amos." Molly huffed. "I would've thought you'd know that, working at the Ministry."

"You know Amos Molly, Cedric is his pride and joy." Mrs. Diggory offered.

"I know that, Aria." Molly sighed. "It's not fair that he'd blame Harry for Skeeter's work, is it?"

"I suppose not." Aria shook her head.

* * *

The big night came, everyone came to the Quidditch Pitch to witness the third task. Each student supporting their preferred champion, with Beauxbatons supporting Fleur and Durmstrang supporting Viktor.

Hogwarts's student population however was divided, two major houses supported only one champion, and those were Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, supporting their respective champions, Cedric and Harry.

Slytherins majorly supported Viktor while a few supported both of Hogwarts's champions Ravenclaws on the other hand weren't united on who to support, some supported Durmstrang, some Beauxbatons, some even supported Hufflepuff's Cedric and some had supported Gryffindor's Harry.

When the signal was given, Harry and Cedric went into the maze at the same time.

Time passed and all the Triwizard Tournament participants were inside the maze. They each navigated the maze on their own using a variety of spells, Wand-Lighting charms and a Four- Point Spell were among the spells cast by all four of them.

As Cedric dodged the Blast-Ended Skrewt's tail when he saw lightning struck one part of the maze. Suddenly, a violent gust of wind threatened to lift him off the ground, he managed to hold unto the maze's hedge but the creature that was blocking his wasn't so lucky as he saw it blown a few feet away.

Cedric converged with Harry to the place where lightning struck and found both Viktor and Fleur unconscious.

"William said, we won't say the word if we're in the tournament." Harry voiced out.

"Do you think an unforgivable curse was used?" Cedric questioned.

"Surely Krum or Delacour wouldn't cast that, would they?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Cedric frowned. "We've never known them enough."

"Should we send Red sparks?"

"I think we should." Cedric nodded. "We'll know what happened after the task."

Cedric and Harry pointed their wands up and called the spell at the same time.

" _Vermillous!"_

Soon after, both Cedric and Harry went on their separate ways and continued to navigate through the maze.

The both of them were perplexed at the lightning that struck the maze, they knew the only way to have been forced to say the word during the tournament was if they heard someone say the first two syllables of any of the unforgivable curses.

As time went by, both Hogwarts champions met at a crossroads, with the Triwizard cup gleaming at the end of the corridor of hedges. Cedric was nearer to the cup so the Hufflepuff champion made a mad dash towards the prize.

Harry, never one to quit, immediately chased after Cedric, in the hopes of outrunning him.

That all changed when a huge spider dropped from above.

"Cedric look out!"

The Diggory was able to avoid getting flattened by the large spider and rolled backwards, just in time for Harry to arrive.

Cedric and Harry teamed up and cast jinxes, hexes and charms at the overgrown arachnid for little to no effect. It was so huge or so magical that none of their consecutive attacks were working against it. They wasted much time attacking one after the other that soon after the both of them were separated.

Harry was lifted in the air by the spider's pincers while Cedric continued to fire jinxes and spells at his gigantic enemy.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Harry's disarming spell worked but he was now dropped from high up.

" _Arresto Momentum!"_

Harry found himself suddenly suspended mere inches above the ground before he was unceremoniously dropped with a thud.

The large spider jumped and threatened to land where Cedric and Harry were standing

" _Stupefy!"_

The combination of both Harry's and Cedric's spells was just enough to throw the overgrown arachnid a few feet away from them, flattening some of the hedges as a result.

"You okay?" Cedric offered a hand towards Harry.

"I'll live." Harry breathed.

That was when both boys saw the gleaming Triwizard cup, and so started the argument of who should take the cup. They each listed reasons on why the other one should get it.

In the end, both of them decided to take the cup together and at the same time.

Cedric and Harry were unceremoniously dropped unto a graveyard as soon as they touched the Triwizard cup.

Said cup was flung away from them as soon as they arrived.

The boys took a small breather as they recuperated from the impromptu teleportation the two of them had been subjected to.

Harry looked at his surroundings, the sense of familiarity immediately hit him but he just can't place where.

"Where are we?" Cedric questioned as he looked around.

"I've been here before." Harry stated as the sense of dread was filling him.

Cedric looked at the cup then at his companion.

"The cup is a Portkey." Cedric informed the Potter. "Where'd you think this sent us?"

"I don't know." Harry shook his head. "I just know I've been here before, in a dream."

"Part of the task then?" Cedric questioned.

"I don't think so." Harry denied. "The tournament is supposed to take place at the school."

"Wands out then?"

"Yeah."

Harry and Cedric let out their respective wands and held them tightly, ready to defend themselves from any possible threat.

"Cedric, get back to the cup!" Harry ordered as he traced his wand on the name engraved on the grave – Tom Riddle.

"Wha-?" Cedric rushed to his companion's side. "What are you talking about?!"

"Get back to the cup!" Harry repeated before crumpling to the ground.

Harry was holding his head, the side where his scar was located, as he screamed in pain.

Cedric tried to help his companion when he saw a figure holding a bundle covered with a single robe getting out from the house he hadn't noticed before.

The figure began to menacingly walk towards both boys.

"Who are you?!" Cedric pointed his wand at the figure. "What do you want?!"

"Kill the spare!" A voice that came from the robed bundle, hoarsely ordered.

" _Ava-"_

" _SHAZAM!"_

" _-da Kedavra!_

Lightning struck the ground a few meters away from Cedric as the green beam of light was expelled from the figure's wand.

"Cedric! No!"

A huge shockwave flung everyone in the area away from where they once stood, barring the unknown figure. The figure was barely able to stand his ground but the hood came off of the figure and revealed his true identity – Wormtail.

Harry was flung to a statue before dropping to the ground, wincing in pain.

Cedric was flung a few feet away before he dropped to the ground, lifeless.

"You!" Harry gasped.

* * *

Cedric regained consciousness when he felt someone stepping on his face. He made a small opening on his eyes, just enough to see who was stepping on him but not enough to clue anyone that he had regained consciousness.

He was about to gasp upon seeing Voldemort's face above him, that was when he found out that he couldn't move, apart from his eyes and eyelids.

Suddenly, he remembered that he _should_ be dead. He remembered the killing curse cast, with him as the intended target.

The killing curse somehow paralyzed him.

Cedric was on the verge of panicking when he saw Voldemort's face float away from him on top surviving the killing curse.

The Hufflepuff forced himself to calm down and try to discern the situation he found himself in.

In trying to discern his situation, he briefly got a glimpse of Harry bowing towards the Dark Lord, as if someone was forcing him to bow down.

" _Cruci-"_

" _Shazam!"_

_-o!"_

Cedric could hear thunder roaring and see lightning flashes in the sky as Harry was on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse. He could hear the Dark Lord putting Harry under the torture curse multiple times, which would cause Harry to shout the word William had given the four of them via the compulsion charm William placed on them.

Harry was even placed under the Imperious curse from what Cedric could hear.

The Diggory figured that the word that William taught them summoned lightning and wouldn't be of much help if the spell's effect was instantaneous like the Imperious curse or the Cruciatus curse unlike the killing curse where the target has a small window of time to dodge the spell.

A moment later, a lightning storm happened. Continuous flashes of lightning lit up the graveyard before lightning struck a statue near the Dark Lord.

The next thing Cedric knew was Harry dueling against Voldemort, that was when he knew Harry didn't learn much about dueling, considering the incompetent teachers Hogwarts's has had. If the both of them would be able to come out alive from this mess, he swore that he would get Harry up to speed when it comes to dueling.

As Harry and Voldemort dueled, multiple places were struck by lightning, especially near where the Death Eaters were standing. Some graves and statues were even blown to pieces.

The place where lightning struck multiple times was at the center of the dome that was created when Harry's disarming charm collided with Voldemort's killing curse.

The Death Eaters were busy casting some protection charms in the area, which were ultimately useless the lightning continually shattered them.

"Do nothing! Unless I command you!" Voldemort shrieked at them.

Cedric tried to roll but his body still seemed paralyzed, despite that he desperately tried to move his body so that he could assist his fellow Hogwarts's student. Somehow, he managed to roll his body on his stomach and saw what was happening.

Apparently, there was a lot of details that Cedric has missed from his earlier observations. For instance, there were a few gray silhouettes of people.

Ghosts?

The Diggory can clearly make out the apparent ghosts' facial structure and body. He could even see their mouth moving as if talking to Harry, who was responding only with nods.

"Now!" Cedric heard Harry scream and charge towards him.

As Harry zigzagged across the graveyard dodging: curses; spells and; graves, lightning struck the places where Harry had stepped on, intercepting other spells coming the boy's way.

Cedric on the other hand, despite his paralyzed state, wanted to make things a bit easier for Harry, he desperately rolled himself on his back towards Harry's direction.

Harry threw himself on Cedric's body then pointed his wand at the Triwizard cup.

" _Accio"_

Cedric felt something bumped the back of his head when he heard an applause. It seemed like he and Harry arrived back at the school.

He was then lulled back to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Harry!"

Cedric screamed as he immediately sat up on his bed.

"Relax my boy." The Headmaster announced his presence. "I don't think Madame Pomfrey would appreciate her patients getting disturbed." He offered.

"Headmaster!"

"Good Evening Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore greeted.

"You have to warn everyone! He's back!" Cedric scampered to the Headmaster, stumbling a bit. "You-know-who's back!"

"Calm down Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore ordered. "Shouting and panicking will only lead to rash decisions."

Cedric took calming breaths. He agreed with the Headmaster's words that panicking would lead to irrational actions.

The Hufflepuff just couldn't help the guilt that he essentially let Harry battle the Dark Lord all on his own. He was supposed to be older than the boy-who-lived, someone with experience and he just lied on the ground and watched Potter battle you-know-who.

"If it's not too much to ask, my boy, would you consent to giving us your version of the story?" Dumbledore asked. "Harry claimed that you've been hit by the killing curse."

"The boy just woke up!" Madame Pomfrey growled. "You're already questioning him?!"

"I'm afraid it is necessary Poppy." Dumbledore sighed. "It is of utmost necessity that we include someone else's testimony, seeing as Fudge got Crouch Jr. kissed by a dementor."

" _Another_ Dementor inside the school." Madame Pomfrey seethed.

Cedric could only stare at the two adults in the room. As far as he can put together, it seemed like Harry has already warned everyone who were at the Quidditch field of you-know-who's return but the Headmaster just implied that the ministry won't believe it.

"Crouch jr.?"

"Polyjuice potion." Dumbledore answered the Hufflepuff. "He was teaching as Professor Moody in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Someone impersonated one of the Headmaster's closest friends?

Cedric knew that Mad-eye Moody and the Headmaster were close friends by way of his father. Amos had commented about that during his conversation alone with his parents before the third task. The Diggory patriarch even remarked that there was no better teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts than Alastor Moody.

"Harry already told you his version of the story."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "What we want to know is how you survived the killing curse, Harry was convinced that you had actually died."

"I don't know myself Professor." Cedric admitted. "I knew that a hooded figure aimed the killing curse at me. I felt myself getting blown away from the hit, then I blacked out."

"Felt getting blown away?"

"Yes!" Cedric nodded. "The next thing I knew was you-know-who stepping on my face."

"Were there anything else that happened during when the killing curse was cast?"

"There was lightning." Cedric admitted. "At the same time that the killing curse was cast, lightning struck the grass a small distance in front of me."

"Curious, quite curious." Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir, what about you-know-who?"

"Would you be willing to corroborate your story with Harry?"

"Of course sir!" Cedric nodded.

"I must warn you, the minister does not believe what you saw was real, Skeeter's article paints Potter as delusional."

"The Daily Prophet's rubbish anyway, and so is she." Cedric growled. "Her articles only serve to divide us."

"Ah yes, her articles are enchantingly nasty." Dumbledore nodded. "You know what this entails right Mr. Diggory?"

"Smear campaign against me, or my parents would strongly suggest to denounce what Harry stated?" Cedric questioned.

Hufflepuffs had the reputation of being naïve, weak, dumb and everything in-between. Cedric can say without a doubt that the students he met in his house weren't what their house's reputation seemed to imply, he certainly wasn't.

If there's one thing anyone can describe Cedric, it's that he's loyal. He is not about to leave Harry in the air just like that. He knew his name would be tarnished if he would side with the Gryffindor Triwizard champion, but he doesn't care about that, what he cares is that Harry would have someone to support him, to be there for him in times of need.

It's only fair.

After having Harry duel against the Dark Lord in the graveyard, it's the least he could do.

His reputation can recover, but life can't be.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"Then I will tell everyone what I saw and corroborate with Harry's story."

* * *

The morning after, Cedric was still bedridden. He can certainly stand, walk and run but Madame Pomfrey insisted that he stay for a few days.

Apparently, William had given Madam Pomfrey some theories of Cedric's unconsciousness and his apparent paralysis. She certainly wasn't shocked when the Diggory told her and the Headmaster of his predicament at the graveyard.

"You're alive." Cedric's parents sobbed on him in relief. "My boy's alive!"

"Happy to be dad, mum." Cedric smiled.

"I didn't know that Harry Potter wanted to win the Triwizard Tournament that he'd use the killing curse." Amos growled. "I will have him arrested."

"Amos!" Aria called out. "That was Rita Skeeter's speculation, we shouldn't be believing her words."

"What if it's true Aria?!" Amos countered. "He has the gall to blame it on someone dead like you-know-who."

"He really has risen dad." Cedric somberly admitted. "I was there, Harry was almost killed."

"Why're you defending your killer Cedric?" Amos asked.

"I don't know how I survived the killing curse, but it wasn't Harry who cast it dad." Cedric assured his father. "I heard Harry thought I was dead, wasn't it enough that he brought me back to Hogwarts, to prove his innocence?"

"Your son has a point Amos." Aria offered. "Had Potter actually tried to kill our son, he wouldn't have brought incriminating evidence against him."

"I… I guess you have a point." Amos conceded. "I… I was this close to losing our son Aria, I don't know what I would do if we really had lost him."

"Everything will be fine dad, mum." Cedric assured. "Since I'm of age already, I can practice magic back home."

"I'll be bring home some Auror friends to get you up to speed."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

"Before we begin our end of year feast, I have some announcements to make." Dumbledore stood somberly in front of the Hogwarts's student body and staff. "As you know, the Triwizard Tournament was held over the course of this year, its aim was to further and promote international magical understanding.

During the third task of the tournament, both Cedric Diggory's and Harry Potter's lives were endangered when they were portkeyed out of Hogwarts's premises by way of the Triwizard Cup. It is fortunate that both boys were able to return to the school alive."

Dumbledore looked at his audience and noted their reactions. Some were looking down and some were nodding.

"The ministry would strongly discourage what I am about to tell you, I believe it is for the greater good, that everyone present, be informed of what Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter witnessed while away from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore noticed that Diggory and Potter were gulping, anticipating the information.

"Lord Voldemort has returned."

The occupants of the great hall gasped. Panicked whispers filled the Great Hall as they tried to process what the Headmaster has just stated.

"As stated, The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they do not believe of Voldemort's return or they think that I should not tell you, as young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is preferable to lies and to say otherwise would be an insult to the sacrifices people have done to this day."

Harry and Cedric had their heads bowed as they remembered what they experienced at the graveyard.

"Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again – in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

It is my belief – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, we almost lost two students from our midst.

Remember the fallen. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to the people who were good, and kind, and brave, because they strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember the fallen."

Dumbledore ended his spiel and observed everyone's reactions.

Predictably, the panicked whispers did not cease nor did the fear in everyone's eyes fade. It was a natural reaction for students, who didn't know the horrors of the previous war, to react in such a way.

Dumbledore saw some Slytherin students roll their eyes and continued chatting with their peers.

"Yes, we all have a reason to be fearful that doesn't mean that our lives as we know it will cease." Dumbledore shouted. "We also have cause to celebrate, one of which is the conclusion of the Triwizard Tournament with no champion casualty."

The great hall clapped at the declaration.

"Another cause of celebration, is the awarding of victors to the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore proclaimed. "Would the champions please join me here for the awarding?" The Headmaster called. "Would Beauxbaton's Headmistress join me please?"

With the Hogwarts's Headmaster's cue Cedric, Harry, Fleur and Viktor joined the staff and faced everyone in the great hall as Headmistress Maxime stood beside Dumbledore.

"To help me in awarding the house cup, please welcome Mr. Percy Ignatius Weasley!" Dumbledore announced.

Percy stood up from his table and joined Dumbledore and the Triwizard champions as the people in the great hall clapped.

With the absence of Durmstrang's Headmaster, Dumbledore and Maxime were left to award the prizes for the tournament's participants. They had awarded Fleur in third place and Viktor in second place.

"Before I proceed, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter, the both of you touched the Triwizard cup at the same time." Dumbledore stated. "There's only one cup and two of you, how should we continue?"

"If I may headmaster, why don't we settle the tie with a duel?" Professor Snape suggested.

"What do you say Diggory? Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I refuse." Cedric declined the offer, to everyone's shock. "It wouldn't be fair to duel Harry as he is two or three years younger than me." He looked at the Potions master's eyes.

"According to your statement, you saw Potter duel you-know-who, wouldn't it be a fair assessment that he can hold his own against you?" Professor Snape offered.

"I'm afraid not Professor." Cedric shook his head. "Due to his inexperience, from what I witnessed, Harry's style of dueling is sloppy at best." He offered his assessment. "No offense." Cedric immediately added, facing Harry.

"None taken." Harry smiled.

"Considering the past three years of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers we have had, two of which were incompetent and from what I heard from my fellow Hufflepuffs, Professor Lockheart's approach to dueling wasn't ideal." He offered his assessment.

"How so Mr. Diggory?" Professor Mcgonagall questioned.

"People told me that Professor Lockheart failed to teach them how to block unfriendly spells." Cedric relayed. "From what I have seen Harry do, I can't help but agree with that assessment."

"I see." Professor Snape sat down.

"Magnificent Diggory!" Professor Flitwick praised. "Yes I remember, you were your year's most talented duelist, no doubt your parent's influence."

"I try my best Professor." Cedric blushed.

"That still leaves the matter of the winner." Dumbledore pointed out. "There is one cup and two of you."

"Professor, if I may." Cedric offered.

"Yes Mr. Diggory?"

"Why don't Harry and I tie in for first place?"

"Are you sure you want to split your victory?" Dumbledore questioned. "Glory cannot be split, you both will share that, however there's the prize."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "We can also split the prize between the two of us."

"Glad to know you agree with me mate, you're a good bloke." Cedric ruffled Harry's hair. "But yes Professor, we can split the prize." He nodded at the headmaster.

"Very well then." Dumbledore nodded.

Hogwarts's Headmaster urged the boys to take a few steps forward and raised and handed the boys the Triwizard Cup.

"I present you the Triwizard Tournament Winners: Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter!" Dumbledore declared.

The declaration earned a round of applause from the people present in the Great Hall from students – except from the Slytherin students –, teachers, staff and guests.

"On that note, let the feast begin!"

* * *

"In a few hours, our guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be returning to their homes." Dumbledore announced. "As a special treat, why don't we show them our yearly tradition of awarding the house cup?"

Every Hogwarts student stood up and cheered.

"The current point standing are: In fourth place, Ravenclaw with 390 points; third place, Slytherin with 406 points; in second place, Gryffindor with 439 points; and in first place, with 445 points, Hufflepuff house."

Every Hufflepuff, from the students to the staff, cheered loudly. Some had even lifted their Triwizard champion and hoisted him in the air in pure glee.

"Congratulations Hufflepuff! You win the house cup!" Dumbledore declared.

The Headmaster clasped his hands together and raised them towards the banners that hung from the ceiling of the Great Hall. The Gryffindor banners were now replaced by Hufflepuff colors and insignia.

Every student in Hufflepuff threw their hats in the air in celebration, and those that were carrying Cedric, they opted to jump up high with glee.

* * *

**The Mudblood**

**Triwizard Tournament Winners**

By: Billy Batson

Unforeseen events during the Triwizard Tournament has left Wizarding Britain holding their breaths as they waited for the announcement of the winners for the much acclaimed contest between schools. The sudden kidnapping of both Hogwarts's champions and the disappearance of Durmstrang's Headmaster has forced the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Department of Magical Games and Sports to postpone the announcement of the tournament's winners.

During today's End of year feast, Hogwarts's Headmaster has officially declared that both Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter winners of the Triwizard Tournament, a first since the tournament's creation. Various sources say that Professor Snape offered to have duel between the two participants' as tie breaker.

In true Hufflepuff fashion, Hufflepuff's champion, offered that both he and Gryffindor's champion be declared winners as the rules stated that whosoever touched the cup first shall be the winner of the tournament, and the both of them did touch the Triwizard cup at the same time.

It is unclear whether the recently concluded Triwizard Tournament signals the full revival of said competition as the champion's selection was rigged to gather four champions instead of three and the use of dangerous beasts, nesting ones, have been rather controversial.

We here at the Mudblood offer our sincerest congratulations to the participants of the Triwizard tournament and its winners Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter.


End file.
